I see what's mine and I take it
by Kindred01
Summary: Eggsy can't forgive Harry Dark Harry Hart does not so nice things to Eggsy


Eggsy thinks he could forgive Harry if he was cruel, he thinks if his kidnapper treated him badly and was a little rougher that maybe it would be fine. He isn't or maybe he is, depends on how you look at it since he had cornered Eggsy and beaten the living shit out of, he had broken his arm and he is pretty sure he hand fucked up his knee and back. But when he woke up Harry took care of him bathed him treated his wounds made sure that his broken body parts were healing in the right way.

The bed room he woke up in was bare it reminds him of something he seen in a film with monks, just a bed and a desk and in another room was a bath room, just a sink a toilet and a shower. But for the first few months he couldn't walk until his knee healed, the Doctor that Harry called in said that he has some torn ligament or tendon in his knee but nothing is broken there. With the drugs in his system for the pain Eggsy lost touch with time he didn't know how long Harry had him in this dank sparse room. There was no light bulb in the room the only he got was from the window and once night fell Eggsy was blind.

When he no longer need the drugs for the pain Harry stopped visiting him and he found himself on his own with no one to talk to as he hobbled around the room, he moved to door and tried to feel his way for weakness but found it to be solid wood and in the state he is in it wouldn't do any good. He limped to the window and looked out to see anything, but all he saw was a stone court yard he saw cars leave and come but not once Harry. He had no clue where he was and he didn't know how he was going to get out, it was a couple of days went by and still he saw no one. His food seemed to appear in the room when he was in the bathroom or had fallen asleep.

After a week of not seeing anyone he felt deprived of human contact and he wanted to feel the warmth of someone's hand on his shoulder or leg, the art of speak with another person and the feel of their body pressed against his…is this how he is going to brake me?…he wonder, the sun had started to set and the room was getting darker and Eggsy shifted over to the bed and sat down when he heard the jingling of keys and the click of the lock. He turned his head and looked towards the door and saw it open light streaming into the room made him wince and bring his broken arm up to cover his eyes.

Harry walked into the room humming a tune to himself as he reached up to the light in the room and replaced the bulb before he flicked the light which. Eggsy eyes stung as the whole room light up, Eggsy wasn't use to this much light as he spent the last week in darkness, he could still hear Harry humming tune as he tried to see Harry though the hazy of light. Turning his head he watched as Harry pulled a chair up to the bed and then sat down he was dressed to the nines in his expensive suites that Eggsy loved and it made him think back to his home. That use to be Harry's all his suits that he keeps that he couldn't throw away; they are zipped up in suit bags and put away.

They sat there not talking the man looked Eggsy up and down smiling at the young seeing him up and about. Since waking up from his coma he started his plan on getting Eggsy back, he thought about how he would go about breaking him making sure his boy would never leave. He then thought about Dean Baker and his goons the young man spent many years under the thumb of Dean, years of being beaten and abused by his hands and theirs. Eggsy knows pain and he knows how long it takes for broken bones to heal how long the bruises take to fade. So he will play it away way with Eggsy and break him with kind touches and spoiling him like a prince. "Hows the knee?" He asked,  
"Not as bad but still throbbing." He told him as he looked down at his knee.

Harry hummed as he tilted his head as he stood up and walked over to Eggsy and stood in front of him. His heart was beating fast as he saw how close Harry was to him and then he looked up to see Harry looking down at him, he saw his face clearly he could see the scar of where doctors tried to repaired his eyes and the tissue but the rest of his eyes is hidden behind an eye patch. "Oh Eggsy, beautiful boy you have no idea how much I missed you." He purred as he reached out and touched the side of his face with his fingers tip. Eggsy forced himself not to flinch as felt the cool touch of Harry's fingers but his body betrayed him by making him shiver.  
"Is this what you call missing me?" He asked  
"Sweet heart you have no idea how much I have to hold myself back from just taking you here and now." He smirked as he watched the bright bluesh green orbs sighs with fear.  
"Harry please let me go." Eggsy whispered as he felt the hand flatten on his cheek and Harry leaned down "We can get you help the bullet must have caused some issues." He told him and then he felt Harry push him back onto the bed so he was laying lat out for Harry.

Eggsy eyes widen as he watched Harry sit up and pull his tie off and then took his jacket off and placed on the bed post and then looked down at the boy on the bed. "Why would I let you go? I finely have you where I want you." He grinned softly at him as Eggsy pulls up his good fist and went to punch the older man, but Harry grab his wrist and then warped his hand around Eggsy's throat and squeezed the slender throat. He could feel his air supplies being cut off as Harry pulled the tie from the dressing gown Eggsy was wearing and moved the young man up onto the bed as if Eggsy was like a feather and then tied the young man's wrists, being careful that it wasn't too tight.  
"H…Harry stop please." Eggsy begged, the older man pressed his fingers to Eggsy's lip  
"Don't deny me this my love, this is what I've wanted to do to you since I first met outside the police station."


End file.
